Lara Goes to Mexico
by Carmen101
Summary: Lara has a mission in Mexico, to find her family and her sister, Carmen. Kurtis meets with his brother Kaine, will it be brotherly love though?


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters, except Carmen. She's mine!

BANG! Lara ran as fast as she could. Her location? Still in Egypt... She had stolen a very valuable jewel from the Hidden Temple. It is to be told that whoever has this jewel will perish eternal death in Hades. Lara didn't care. She just wanted to get this over with so she could go home. Lara tumbled on the ground, avoiding the gunshots fired at her. Kurtis was at the end of the tunnel, smoking a cigarette. He glanced over and saw Lara coming. He lifted out his hand.

" Come on, Lara!" Kurtis yelled. She gritted her teeth and gained her speed.

" Ah!" She yelled. Her legs weren't ready for all this running. She jumped and landed in the sand. Kurtis bent down and helped her up.

" Let's go, m' love." Kurtis said. She breathed hard.

" I can't. I can't breathe." Lara said slowly.

" Try harder." Kurtis said.

" I said I can't!" Lara snapped. She started to cough. Kurtis shook his head and picked her up and put her over his shoulders. He ran with her. Soon enough, the Temple collasped. Kurtis looked back.

" They're dead now." Kurtis teased. Then he started to walk. His speed was increasing also. Lara groaned with every step he took.

" Are you okay, Lara?" Kurtis asked.

" I'm fine." Lara said.

" Shall I let you down now?" Kurtis asked.

" No..I am weak. One more step, I will pass out." Lara said. Kurtis groaned and kept walking in the hot, sunny desert. Kurtis found the jeep not so far from where they were, and ran to it. He opened Lara's side and gently sat her down. He shut her door and went to his side. He started the car and then soon enough, they were gone. They traveled far. Lara turned pale.

" Lara? Wake up!" Kurtis panicked.

" I am awake, there's no need to panic." Lara said.

" You are pale. Let me take you to the hospital?" Kurtis asked.

" No..hospitals won't do me no good." Lara said.

" And why not?" Kurtis asked.

" Because I said." Lara said.

" Fair enough." Kurtis said. He turned into a resturant. They slowly walked out of the car and into the resturant. The people were staring at them.

" We are outcasts, there is no need to stare." Lara muttered to herself.

" It's okay, they haven't seen Americans in a long time. Not many Americans come here." Kurtis said. Lara sat in a booth and waited for Kurtis to order drinks. He came and sat down.

" It's very hard to understand their language, but I pointed at the picture with water on it." Kurtis said.

" We don't have enough money for any sundaes, do we?" Lara asked.

" No. Sorry," Kurtis said.

" Damn, I could sure go for one right about now." Lara said. Lara looked over Kurtis' shoulder and saw a man watching them. He was dark. Wearing a dusty jacket and faded sunglasses. Lara narrowed her eyes.

" I'll be back." Lara said. She got up and slowly walked towards him.

" Is there a problem?" She asks him.

" Hmm..?" The man asks.

" Why were you watching me?" Lara asks.

" What's your name?" The man asks.

" You haven't answered my question. Why were you watching me?" Lara asks impatiently. The man sighs.

" You don't belong here. Egypt is not safe for you." The man says.

" Who are you?" Lara asks.

" I am Thomas Guardia. I would like you to come with me to Mexico." Thomas asks.

" Why?" Lara asks.

" Because, I have a mission for you. I know who you are, Lara Croft." Thomas says.

" How do you know my name?" Lara asks.

" You have a sister, named Carmen." Thomas says.

" I am an only child." Lara says.

" No you aren't. I have met your father before." Thomas said. Lara slammed her hand on the table.

" My father left me when I was being born!" Lara yells.

" Yes, yes I know. But still, we can talk more business if you come with me." Thomas says. Lara straightens up.

" I must go get Kurtis." Lara says turning to him. " Kurtis, we are going to Mexico." Lara says. Kurtis looks hard. He hated Mexico. His brother, Kaine, was there. He could kill him in one hit.

" Kurtis? Kurtis...Kurtis Trent!" Lara yells.

" Yes! I will come with you." Kurtis says. Lara smirks and turns towards the man.

" You must drive me to Mexico, I will show you the way though." Thomas says heading out the door with Lara. Kurtis sighs. He shivered.

" Kaine..." Kurtis said gruffly.


End file.
